My Version of Take On Me
by imshortbutimhealthy
Summary: So this is my first fanfic ever, but basically it's Saturday detention with Emma, Jay, Alex, Jimmy, Paige, and Craig..Please read and review....constructive criticism is my friend
1. Chapter 1

My version of Take On Me

Note: Secrets has already happened, but no one knows about Emma and Jay. Ellie and Craig aren't friends, and everyone knows about him and Manny (though they broke up). Everyone in the room is single (and perhaps looking?).

Cast:

Emma

Craig

Jay

Paige

Alex

Ellie

Jimmy

Chapter One: Here Goes Nothing…..

I entered the library silently, hoping that no one would notice me. Jack had left me a lovely present of applesauce spit up on my new blouse, but I didn't have any time to change. _Please_, I thought, _ Let me be the only person in detention today, I couldn't even be in the same room with Hazel today, and she's practically a mute. _ Unfortunatly, today was not my day. I walked in and there sat the most random group of people. There were only seven seats, each in pairs with one in the very end. Paige and Jimmy sat in the first two, probably talking about some party that none of the rest of us were invited to. Craig and Alex sat behind those two, Craig asleep and Alex looking like she could put me on fire with one short breath, behind them were the two people I dreaded most. Ellie and Jay. Ellie because she had been with my first love, Sean, who I'd never gotten over, especially since the shooting, and Jay, who well, you know. Seeing me, he snarled and said, "Fancy meeting you here Greenpeace, did you finally get below an A plus plus?" I walked past him and sat at the very last desk, well aware that everyone was staring at me, probably killing themselves with internal laughter over what I could have done to get in here.

Mr. Raditch entered, rocking the whole cheap brown polyester suit thing. "Welcome to Saturday detention, the next ten hours you will spend reflecting on whatever you did to get in here. I will be right across the hall, and if I even hear one squeak out of any of you, all of you will get detention for the next three weeks." "Oh no, sir, not that," Jay muttered under his breath. "What was that Mr. Hogart?" "Nothing, sir, just reflecting on your utter lack of unoriginality and _wonderful_ sense of style, that's all." Mr. Raditch looked pissed, than said calmly, "Well Mr. Hogart, since you love reflecting on me so much, you can do it for the next two Saturdays." He walked out and slammed the door sharply behind him.

"Bitch," Jay muttered. "Really, Jay, if that's the way you feel about it, why don't you let _him _go down on you? Everyone else has!" Alex yelled. "God, Alex, why don't you just –

"Okay, you two calm down, I sure as hell have a lot of better things to do next Saturday, and in case you couldn't tell. I'm not exactly a morning person." Paige declared with a flick of her wrist, showing off her French manicure. "Yeah, you know, like dating teachers," Craig cracked up. "Fuck off," Paige pouted. "You have no idea what happened. I really liked him."

"Well, I liked him too," Alex smiled for the first time in what must have been years, "I liked the gift he gave you as a dumping present," She and Paige shared a laugh while everyone else just looked confused, the class princess and bitch, BFFs?

"Okay, I don't know about the rest of you guys, but sitting around here yelling at each other isn't my idea of fun. So why don't we go around and say what we really did to get in here?" Jimmy said, and everyone looked around, a little intrigued. "Good idea," Ellie spoke for the first time, "Emma can go first," she stared at me.

So, this is my first story over, so please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure why I pounced on Emma like that. She just looked like she was so above us, like God forbid she should spend her Saturday with the rest of us mere mortals. And maybe, just maybe I was jealous that she was Sean's first love; I mean, what we had was so much deeper than their little middle school adventure, but still a first love is a first love, and the fact that Sean hasn't called me in a month isn't exactly helping my self confidence.

We all turned to stare at Emma, and I could almost laugh at how uncomfortable she felt. But seriously, what could she have done that was so bad? This is the girl who announced to her entire seventh grade class that she just got her period, and even I have to admit that doing that took balls. "Come on Emma," Paige said in a sing-song voice, "We're waiting…" "I'm not saying," Emma said, and there was sharpness to her voice that made me jump back. "Fine," Alex smirked, "Either that or you can take a dare." "Dare," Emma's snooty voice rang out loud and clear. "Flash us," I stated loud and clear. Everyone turned to stare at me, and we were all thinking the same thing: _there's no way she'll do that_. She turned around and for a second I thought she was going to go crying to Mr. Raditch. But no, she turned back towards us, lifted up her stained shirt (and very sexy lingerie, who was she planning on modeling _that_ for?) for a solid count of three.

"Happy now?" she asked, just as snooty but with a little bit of a smile. "Oh, very" Craig responded, and when we all turned to look he said, "What? I enjoyed it. Now, Ms. Nash, as you were the one that had the idea for this lovely spectactle, your turn. Either tell us what you did to get in here or a dare." "Whatever, I was late one two many times." _I know it's lame, but three lates and you get a detention. I was helping my mom with her hangovers, and my trying to keep it all together got me even more screwed. _ "Come on, Ellie, it's gotta be more exciting than that," Jimmy interjected. "Yeah? What did you do to get in here, sports super star?" "I took some uh performance enhancing medication right before the basketball finals." We all cracked up. "What," Paige was laughing so hard we could barely understand, "You took steriods? Don't you know that does severe damage to your package?" Jimmy couldn't meet our eyes, and we just all laughed harder.

"Okay princess," said Jay, who'd been unusually quiet, he pointed to Paige, "It's your turn. What did the future housewife of the year do to end up with all the bad kids." Paige who had just stopped laughing began to laugh even harder, "I can't say it, Alex, you tell them." Alex smiled, "Well, Mr. O dumped Paige but gave her some very nice _mary jane_ and we got caught smoking it." "Holy shit," Craig said, "Get dumped, and then get happy. Well, all I did was skip Jay, your turn to fess up."

"I got caught in a pretty awkward position with someone. During school hours." "Someone," Jimmy said, quite interested, "Who someone?" "Hey man, I'm sworn to secrecy," he said, sheepishly, glancing at Emma, but I was the only one who saw.

"So you're willing to protect whatever little whore that is but you couldn't even protect our relationship. Fuck you Jay, fuck you." Alex stormed out of the room, and surprisingly Paige followed. "Nice Jay," she said, in her royal bitchiness, "Just when we were all starting to get along."


	3. Chapter 3

In the bathroom……

I followed Alex as she stormed off, well aware that if someone had told me six months ago I would be trying to calm down Alex Nunez - the school's nastiest female with constant PMS – I would have slapped them. Alex is different though, from how most people see her. She can be nice and sweet, and I think we might even be friends.

"Come on hun," I said as she slammed herself into a stall, "Jay's just a jerk. I realize that with Spinner, Dean, and Mr. O on my track record, my choices for attractive men obviously need to be adjusted, but you can do so much better than Jay.

"Obviously, I can't," she said tearfully, "Jay's the only person who's ever liked me, and I'm just going to end up all alone, ugly, and working at a movie theatre for the rest of my life." _Wow, she's really crying. I think maybe the reason her exterior is so tough is because she has zero self confidence. And realizing that her best friend and boyfriend (who also gave her gonorrhea) were hooking up without even caring about how she felt must have made that even worse. _

"Sweetie, stop that. You've got killer legs and those gorgeous brown eyes. And you're really good at making speeches, you're student body v.p, maybe if you showed up for a class every once in a while you could get the grades up. I'll help you study if you need it. Now come on, let me see that pretty face of yours." She slowly opened the door, her eyes red rimmed and her mascara obviously not waterproof.

"I bet I look awful, you can leave if you want, while I get cleaned up," she spoke softly and shrugged and looked so sad, this was a complete other side of Alex. Sometimes, you put people in boxes. Slut, prep, gansta, you forget that they have emotions and feelings and can feel just the same if not worse than you when some one they care about gives them their heart back in pieces.

"Don't be ridiculous," I smiled, "Do you really think that I'd just leave you here? Come on, I'm not that bad am I? Now Heather Sinclair might throw up on you but me...

She smiled remembering when Ms. Sinclair came to school with one too many strawberry daiquiri's in her system, "Paige…Can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm," I said, wetting a paper towel and rubbing it slowly against her cheek to get the makeup off; her skin was surprisingly soft.

"Have you ever….have you ever fell for someone you knew would never be interested in you? And even though you know that even in your wildest dreams they could never like you back, you couldn't stop liking them? How do you get over them?"

I giggled, this day was full of firsts, Emma flashing us, Alex asking ME for love advice, "Well babe I'd say go for it, Look at you, who wouldn't want to be with you? I mean, you never know until you try." And after I said that she started slowly moving closer and closer and I had no desire to move back. I fixated on her eyes, those gorgeous brown eyes that sparkled even in the bathroom's fluorescent light. Even though I'd never had feelings for a girl before and even though part of me was wondering what the hell I was doing, I kept moving slowly but surely, and she reached out and grabbed the back of my neck with that soft skin of hers, and then slowly our lips touched and we kissed. It was a girl and it was in Degrassi's girls' bathroom and yet I loved it.

Meanwhile, back at the classroom.

Raditch stormed in, looking like a big fat cat ready to pounce if we made the slightest move. "What was all the racket? Where are Ms. Nunez and Michelchuck?" he asked sharply, "Bathroom breaks are one at a time?"

"They had some, ahem, feminine problems," Ellie replied coyly, with her eyebrows raised so there was no way Raditch could not know what she was referring to.

"Fine," he said, accepting the fact, "But if they are not back in thirty second's time feminine issues or not, I will send someone to get them. Now, what was all the racket?"

"What, racket sir?" I answered, "I didn't here any racket. Now I believe that hallucinations of the mind occur when a man becomes older –"

"That's enough, Mr. Hogart, and I'd watch it if I was you or else we will be seeing a lot more of each other." _Oooh I'm so scared, now Daniel, don't you think that I have more things to worry about than a stupid principal who needs to loose a few pounds. _The fat bastard continued on, "Now, I am certain that I heard something and so did Ms. Kwan this is not the MTV beach house people and I have no choice but to separate all of you." _I'm shaking in my boots, what's next, no naptime?_ Unfortunately, due to an all day teachers meeting and some painting, we only have two other classrooms available. Mr. Brooks, Mr. Manning, and Ms. Nash will stay here, Mr. Hogart and Ms. Nelson will reside in room 211, and I will get Ms. Kwan to inform the others that they will be in room 14."_Greenpeace and Hogart: the reunion tour. This should be good. Truthfully I was stoked that it was me and Emma, there was no one else in the room that I'd rather be with but there's no way that I'd share that information._

Emma glared at me so hard I could see the daggers out of her eyes. She grabbed her stuff and sped-walk out of the room so fast that I had to jog to keep up with her. "Emma, what's the rush? It's just you and me now."

"What do you want, Jay? Just spit it out already." _I could mention how she was the one who usually spit things out but somehow I don't think that would be appreciated. _Up close I could see how tired she looked and how dead her eyes were. Fuck, was she turning into a zombie? I wanted to say something but I don't

"Nothing Emma, I just thought that we could be friends is all. Maybe more than friends," I said, staring at her smirking. _Oh yeah, she wants me._

"Well Jason, we already tried that and look where it got us. Oh right, now I have gonorrhea and two bracelets I'll never wear," she stepped inside the classroom and picked the desk furthest back and began to write in a notebook. I sat next to her and stared at her until she looked up at me. "What?" I asked, fake bewildered, "Can I help you?

"God, what's your problem, Jay? Why do you" She was still rambling but I couldn't focus on that. I thought about how much she changed, she'd gone from this innocent girl who would barely make out with Sean Cameron to having her heart broken, having a gun pointed at her, getting taken advantage of by me, and God knows what every happened between her and Chris. I'm no saint, but I'm certainly not evil and this chick had been through a lot. "and then there was that time that I saw you guys stealing and," shit she was still talking.

"Listen Emma," I said interrupting her but unable to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry, ok? I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, alright?"

"What did you say?" she asked, so shocked she didn't even realize that she'd knocked her notebook off the desk.

"Greenpeace, you heard me. I said I was sorry. Jay Hogart has a soul. Shh don't tell anyone." Now it was my turn to be anti-social. I walked over to the windowsill hoping she'd leave me alone so I could put the sarcasm and non-caring façade back on. She came up behind me, "Why," she asked softly, "Why didn't you tell everyone that I was also caught hooking up with you? Why didn't you tell everyone that it was me?"

I sighed, it was too late to go back to pretending I didn't care, "Because you don't deserve that shit Emma, I know what people would say if they found out it was me. Besides," I laughed, "you flashed us which took balls and I figured that you only needed one shocking moment of the day." I turned around to face her and she was looking straight into my eyes and moving closer and closer….

So thanks everyone for your positive reviews, it really means a lot. So keep reviewing and I'll try and update ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

After Jay and Emma left (and I tried not to crack up because Emma looked almost constipated), the heat suddenly cranked on, Raditch's revenge maybe, but Ellie taking off that baggy black sweater to reveal a red tank top which showed off her assets made it all worth it. She almost caught me staring, but fortunately I played it like I was looking at the "Costume Dance" poster behind her cause Ellie could definitely kick my ass. She pulled out some sort of sketchbook and although I wanted to go over there and start up a conversation I had no idea what to say and was honestly pretty intimidated by this redhead. She was like the anti-Hazel. "Come on Manning," I said to Craig as I pulled out a basketball from my bag, "Let me show you how to get schooled!"

"Oh you, think so, Mr. Brooks? You couldn't beat me if you tried"

"What, you saying you can't be beat by a cripple?" He froze, obviously embarrassed,

"No, dude, I-I" he stammered.

I burst out laughing, "Do you honestly think I'm that sensitive, I lost the ability to move my legs not my sense of humor. You shoulda seen the look on your face," I put the wastebasket on a shelf as a surrogate hoop. We checked the ball and I quickly stole it from him, shot and with a whoosh it was a 3-0. Soon it was 12-0 and I decided to front him a few points to make it a little interesting. He shot the ball and it bounced off the shelf, almost hitting Ellie in the stomach but instead knocking all my shit to the floor. She began to pick it up; and although I was grateful she didn't read my notebooks full of stupid doodles that Spinner and I did ages ago before he you know, was indirectly responsible for my chair, she stopped when she saw my sketchbook. I wheeled over there as she picked it up

"Listen, El, those are kind of private..." I said as I tried to grab it from her.

"Come on Jimmy, I already know about the steroids, what more do you have to hide?" She opened it to the pages of my last memories when I had legs, the ones of Rick pointing a gun at me and the shot going off. The only colors I used were black and white; it was like watching an old horror movie, with me as the victim. We both were silent just looking at them, Craig realizing that we might need a second, just walked out of there (probably a favor for many a night he spent on my couch with Manny).

"Wow, Jimmy, these are really, really amazing. They're so powerful, so dark. I had no idea you could do this kind of stuff," she sounded so surprised.

"Yeah, Jimmy Brooks has other interests besides sports. Who would have guessed?" I said, only half-kidding and started to turn around. I knew that I was taking my anger out on being stuck in the chair, and at Spinner but whatever, save it for Freud.

"Jimmy," she said, turning to face my back. "Wait-"

"Whatever, Ellie, Go back to drawing anime or whatever you do."

"Listen," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. That touch made me shiver a little, and it was G-rate. _God, I am immune to the power of woman_, "I didn't mean to offend you. I think these are so staggering, I just you know, saw you as sport-o and you're obviously so much more than that. You know, we box people in Jock. Goth (she pointed to herself). Manwhore. Delinquent. Prude. Princess. Rebel. And sometimes when they show us that they actually have more depth then we give them credit for it's like whoa, how is this possible?" She smiled and looked contemplative. _Now these are statements Hazel would never say. _"So can I tell you a secret about myself?" she smiled all mischievously.

"How can I say no?" She pulled me close and then gave me the fieriest kiss ever. _Hey cripple, you done good_.

I opened my eyes while not pulling back to see Craig in the doorway staring us, and he almost looked hurt. Whatever, he's had his fun, now it's my turn.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been really busy. I will definelty do a chapter a day until it's done (also cause I'm going on vacation. Thanks to all for their kind reviews and please continue to do so!

As I watched Jimmy and Ellie get to know each other better I felt a little sad, I mean, I've had a pretty tough year. I beat up Joey, drove Ash to England, and now I'm on ten pills a day and everyone walks on eggshells around me. I'm just looking for a little companionship is all. I decided to walk around the school for a while, seeing as I'm sure Jimmy wouldn't appreciate it if I kind of whistled in the back round while he stuck his tongue down Ellie's throat.

I decided to visit Jay and Emma. As much as I missed having a girl in my life, Alex and Paige were like the postal children for Midol; with Paige bitching about how the temperature in the room wasn't just right and Alex yelling at anyone who breathed too loud. I entered Jay and Emma's room, "Guess who's hooking up in room –" and then gasped. Emma was sitting in Jay's lap, his hand on her back and holy shit! The school's resident do-gooder and drug dealer/computer stealer/no respect for anyone guy were making out! I stood gaping, _God is there something in the water_! when Jay detached his mouth from Emma's and said,

"Do you mind? We're kind of busy, in case you didn't notice."

"Sorry man, I didn't mean – "

"It's okay," Emma smiled, "Why did you come barging in here anyway?"

"Well I was a little bored and couldn't really go back into the room because Jimmy and Ellie were..um..getting to know each other a little better."

"Holy shit," Jay said, finally looking like he didn't want to kill me. "Sporto and goth? What a combination."

"I guess today is full of interesting pairings," I said, still shocked at what my not-so-virgin eyes had just seen. "Listen, I guess I should leave you two to uhh doing whatever you - "

"No," Emma said, getting up. "Let's go get the other delinquents. There's something I want you all to see." Jay got up, smirking and followed her, and I did as well, though trying to figure out if there was some hallucination side effect of my meds.

Meanwhile, in the girls' bathroom. Paige and I were kissing, sweet soft, gentle kisses. Jay's kisses were rough and smothering and although I enjoyed them at the time, they were nothing like this. Suddenly, Paige pulled back, looking panicked.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, looking at her deep brown eyes, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not you, hun" she answered, "But I did. I mean, I'm Paige, the head cheerleader, I love nonfat chai lattes and paying two hundred dollars for a pair of jeans and you – " She paused for a second and I realized that I had been holding my breath. And then Ms. Kwan entered.

"Paige, Alex, It looks like whatever you two were dealing with is over. Due to the others' inability to follow directions, Mr. Raditch decided to separate all of you. You two will be in this classroom," she lead us to a small, quiet room that looked like it hadn't been used in ages, with only four desks. "I trust you two will be quiet and take this opportunity to reflect on what you have done." She left, shutting the door oh-so-quietly behind her, like the WASP she is.

"What's this room for," I wondered aloud, plopping onto a desk, "Raditch's torture sessions?" I motioned for her to come sit next to me, but she didn't.

"Like, I was saying Alex, this was fun and all. But, I'm not a, you know, a lesbian. Spinner, Mr. O. I wasn't just trying out a phase with them."

"So what was I, Paige?" I got up and walked to the window. "A pity kiss? A kiss so that you could attract guys by telling them you've kissed a girl? Did you use me? And I'm not a lesbian either. Jay, hello? I dated him for three years, and he wasn't a cover-up. I really liked him and I really like you." I turned to look at her

"I know," she looked pained, "It's just that…what exactly are we doing here? We had one kiss, and while it was a great kiss, a really great kiss, what do you expect? For us to be dating now? Can you imagine me, with Amy and Towerz, as you guys go and steal a car, and can you imagine yourself with Hazel and I, drinking four dollar lattes at Starbucks? I'm not bisexual, I'm not going to have a relationship with you."

"Oh I get it now," I said bitterly and I turned away so she wouldn't see a tear fall down my cheek. "You're embarrassed, you're afraid of what people will think of you when they hear you like girls, and when they see you with me. You care more about what others think of you, than how you feel about me. And you know what that makes you Paige? The bitch that everyone says you are and a big, fat coward." I waited for some rebuttal, some of her world famous attitude. There was so much tension in the room I wanted to get some air, to jump out of that window and go home into bed and never get out. Suddenly, Craig opened the door, followed by Jay and Emma _(who were holding hands. Wait, what the hell! That's one helluva rebound_)

"Come on guys?" he said, smiling, oblivious to our faces "Let's go on a little adventure


	6. Chapter 6

After Paige and Alex begrudgingly followed us (probably only because they couldn't stand to be around each other; _what I wouldn't give for a tape of the head cheerleader and the school biotch's session!)_, we headed over to Jimmy and Ellie's room, to a. disengage them and b. take them on our quest to my secret spot. On the walk over, I was trying so hard not to laugh as I surveyed the people around us. Jay was walking beside me, and I was about to pinch myself. Jay Hogart declaring his feelings for me! Before, I had thought our hook-up was just a form of excitement for him, nothing serious. Emma Nelson was just a notch on his belt, which is why I decided to stop. But then, he was so sensitive, proving that their really is a sweet guy behind the mask. Shawn never explained his feelings to me, unless he was telling me everything I did wrong. Oh man, I could not wait to see the look on his face when he learned that his ex-girlfriend and gang leader were now an item. Jay and I kept sneaking glances at each other, as though we both were in shock/joy at what had just happened.

Craig was walking behind us, in a different state of shock. He looked pretty lost and sad, and I almost felt bad for him. First he gets kicked out of the detention room because Jimmy and Ellie (!) were hooking up, then he finds us making out, and basically everyone but he, Alex, and Paige had some sort of other in this room. Well, he was the one to cheat on Ashley with Manny, getting her pregnant no less, and if you ask me he needs some time to fly solo.

Paige was walking next to Craig and Alex behind them. Both girls looked majorly pissed, and Alex even looked like she was on the verge of tears, but if I asked her what was wrong she'd probably go all psycho-bitch and punch me. I have no sympathy for her and Paige for that matter. Paige was nice to me for a millisecond when Rick came back but other than that she can't find enough snippy comments about my outfit, hair, or personality. They're both mean girls and although Alex is the physical one; I have no desire to help them.

Then we got Jimmy and Ellie, who walked behind everyone, holding hands which was so cute and really proving the whole opposites attract thing. I led everyone to the basement, and opened up the door, to reveal my secret hideaway.

"Holy shit," yelled Craig, and even Alex and Paige smiled when they saw where we were. It was some sort of theatre with guitars, drums, a costume trunk, and for some odd reason old-school video games, like Ms. Pac Man. Craig picked up a Fender and started playing, while the rest of us started to explore.

"Wow Greenpeace, you're just full of secrets," Jay whispered in my ear and I shivered.  
"How did you find this place?" He asked, giving me a little kiss on the neck.

"Well, two weeks after the shooting I came to school and I thought I was over it. I came prepared to try and get back to normal; but everywhere I went I kept hearing Rick's voice in my head. _You lied to me_, and then the image of him pointing the gun at me. I was haunted by it, and I couldn't go back home because Mom and Jack were there and I just wanted to be alone, all she did was try and make me talk or eat, but not ask me what I needed. So I stumbled upon here, at first I was weirded out. I started pounding on the drums and just tried to distract myself. Pretty soon it became my secret place whenever I needed to vent." He grabbed me and kissed me soft, but we were shortly interrupted.

"So this is your mystery girl?" Alex yelled, and the others turned to watch, except Craig, who kept strumming that guitar. "This little granola-freak twig is who you're with now!"

"Lexy –" Jay said, trying to reach over her. "We're not –"

"Oh save it, Jay," she turned around, "As if this day couldn't get worse, now I find out that even you and tree hugger have each other whereas you (she turned to Paige) wouldn't even spit on me if I was on fire."

"Wait, what!" Jay asked, "Why do you care about Paige?"

"I don't," she answered stubbornly, "Why would I care about some stuck up bitch with a stick so far up her ass it's cutting off her circulation. She puts other people's feelings in a box and then stomps on it."

Jimmy turned around from the costume box, wearing a gigantic purple fuzz hat, "Don't you think that's a little harsh."

A tear dripped down Alex's cheek and she said "No harsh is kissing someone and then telling someone that they aren't good enough for you; that you'd never be seen with them." She ran out of the room while the rest of us (except Paige) looked around in disbelief.

"Wait a second," Ellie walked towards Paige, with oversize glasses, "You and she hooked up!"

Paige looked super-uncomfortable but she deserved it. How could anyone be that superficial? "Well, we um, kissed but –"

Craig spoke up, now tuning a guitar, "Do you like her? Why'd you do it?"

"Well, I was comforting her and I just I don't know really wanted to kiss her, and then we did and don't get me wrong it was amazing, but it's not like we could ever be together." She laughed, and the rest of us still stared at her, trying to understand exactly how her brain worked.

"Umm..." Jimmy asked the magic question, "Why not?"

"Well we're from two different worlds, and I'm not (she whispered) a lesbian."

"Do you like her?" I asked the first thing I'd said to her in months.

"Well," she thought for a second, "Yeah, I mean, she's funny, she's smart, she's a good kisser. She's really nice, deep down..." she paused, "I don't have to pretend when I'm around her."

"So then why does it matter what other people think. You're willing to throw away someone who obviously makes you happy and who you have great chemistry with, just because of your reputation."

"Oh God." she turned pale, "Oh my God, what have I done? How could I have been so fucking stupid? I'm such an idiot!"

"Go get her," Jay spoke up, resting his hand on my shoulder, "Go get her now and don't look back.


End file.
